The Goings on of Water and Light
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: Saizo isn't too pleased with Rokuro's latest "actions" and the slender page never saw it coming. Or did he? Contains Lemon and Slash, don't like, don't read, don't judge. Rated M to be safe. This story has undergone censorship (had to take out all the... fun parts) but if you are reading it again and liked the first version, pm me and I'll let you see the original.


**So this one has a bunch of mistakes, I'm sure. I looked over this a few times guys, but I don't doubt I missed some mistakes, or you know, didn't realize they were mistakes. Well, sorry for that and sorry for not updating any of my other stories, as of yet, I promise it's just that I can't control my inspiration. Anyway, this note might seem short, but I kinda have a busy day, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine, would love them to be, but they do not actually, properly, legally belong to me, so yea. I receive no monetary profits from this, only the profit of actually getting it written and having people read it, even if they be hating.**

 **Warning** **! This one-shot fic contains Lemon and Yaoi! If you don't like, then leave.**

Rokuro walks ahead of him by only a few steps, so when the door closes right behind Saizo, it's not that hard to throw the ninja ahead of him against a nearby wall. The Water Ninja grunts, no doubt from how hard he hit the wall and the surprise of it. Saizo just waits until he's finished overcoming his shock. Finally, it seemed like forever, Rokuro looks up, his own piercing gaze meeting Rokuro's confused one.

"Saizo-san, what is the meaning of this?" The other ninja asks, trying to break Saizo's grip on his wrists.

He can't. They both know Saizo's far stronger when he wants to be.

"I saw it, Rokuro-san. The way you rubbed up against Jinpachi, earlier. As if he's the one making you moan and screech like a cat in heat at night." Saizo's hold on the ninja tightened, pushing him up further against the wall.

Rokuro held back any response, the only sounds he made were quiet, but Saizo still heard them. Panting. He was panting underneath him. If he wasn't as mad as he was, he would have taken the violet-eyed ninja right there.

"I saw how you smiled coyly at that old man, maybe if it had been anyone but him he would have blushed and pushed it aside. "

Silence.

"How very unlike you."

This time the subdued ninja decided to grace him with a retort.

"And how would you know what is me and what isn't?" Rokuro bit back, his one eye challenging him.

"Oh please." Saizo scoffed back at him.

Rokuro only looked more rebellious before moaning slightly when his captor pushed his body against his own. Saizo smirked.

"I know you like it when I push up against you like this."

The man beneath him looked to be in pain, but the Iga ninja knew better. Rokuro's body was extremely sensitive, so any sensations he was feeling were all from pleasure. It was his own fault he wasn't admitting to himself of that fact.

"I know you like to feel the way my muscles move. And that, while you pretend to be hating this, every single part of your body is aching to give in to me."

Rokuro bit his lips, an attempt at not making a sound. Saizo moved closer, until he knew the sensations of his breath could be felt by Rokuro's ear.

"Just. Give. In."

The water ninja groaned lightly, his body shaking almost imperceptibly. Marishi-Ten of the Iga smiled at the exact same moment Rokuro let loose a feral growl.

Saizo opened his mouth, before said ninja tackled the other onto the floor. He grunted once at the impact of both their bodies on the mat, but Saizo's attention was solely on the ninja in front of him.

"I told you." He said, grabbing Rokuro's hips, and flipping them over, so he was above him again, in one fluid motion.

"One more thing, Rokuro-san." Saizo whispered, his eyes locked on his lover's own.

"Scream for me."

* * *

Needless to say, Rokuro broke every piece of glass on the grounds, and only Isanami and Benmaru were confused as to what the animalistic growling and high-pitched screams reverberating throughout every room were. Also, Kamanosuke and Seikai's spar had to be cut short before a winner was deemed, as the sounds of what would be Saizo and Rokuro's eighth round in thirty minutes became far too… erotic, to be bearable. That day Sasuke retreated far into the woods, Ana snickered and convinced Isanami and Benmaru to go to the town to get supplies for that night's dinner, all the while making remarks of "those two are going to need a lot food by sunset with the way they're going", to which the young ones were incredibly confused about, Kamanosuke flew away with his blades muttering about Saizo and blood, a bright red blush adorning his face, Seikai kicked up a dust trail on his way to the waterfall saying he "needed to meditate", Kakei locked himself in his room and took to polishing his many different guns, while Jinpachi and Sanada stayed laughing and drinking in the courtyard about how "oh to be young, and have so much energy".

* * *

Saizo lay on his back, exhausted from their hours of activity. Rokuro was draped over him, his head on his chest, a blanket on his waist covering only a partial amount of the various marks scattered across pale skin. He looked totally and thoroughly debauched. Their light, contented pants echoed across the room's walls, silence being it's only other companion. Saizo's hand gently threaded it's way through his lover's hair, the blue-ebony locks glinting in the moonlight. The open door to their right led to the small pond on the Sanada Manor grounds, a breeze picking up among the leaves of the trees that eventually reached the two of them. As Rokuro shivered slightly, Saizo pulled the blanket to cover more of him, but the page only drew closer to the ninja's body. He naturally ran hot, especially after their activities, so his lover's actions made sense, and were welcomed. Angling his body so his front was to Rokuro's, Saizo encased the shivering bluenette in his warm embrace.

"I love you." He whispered quietly, the words hopefully reaching his, most likely, sleeping companion.

"I know." Rokuro said, surprising Saizo when his gaze caught wide-awake eyes.

"I just hope Jinpachi-san doesn't mind us using him as the supposed main reason for your assaulting me."

Saizo chuckled lightly, the sound barely audible but Rokuro felt like it enveloped him just as much as his lover was doing now.

"It didn't seem authentic enough if it was any of the other Braves, and Isanami wouldn't even know what hit her, so there was no point in using her." Rokuro quirked his eyebrow at Saizo's response.

"And why not use Sanada-san, like I suggested?"

His lover shivered against him, Saizo getting chills at the thought.

"There is no way you're getting me to picture you and that old man together, and expect me to still fuck you as thoroughly as I did without puking whenever the image hits me."

Now it was Rokuro who chuckled, but his laughter promptly died in his throat when he saw just how many marks Saizo had sucked and bit into him.

"Did you have to mark me so many times? Even if, somehow, the others didn't hear us, there's no way they aren't going to know what these are and work out who gave them to me since the last time they saw me, I was walking away with you." Rokuro used his hands to beat once on Saizo's chest before a tick mark formed on the page's forehead.

Saizo didn't hesitate to kiss said mark away. The only things that looked good on his lover were his blushes, Saizo's marks, or nothing at all.

"It _is_ my birthday, and you _were_ the one who offered yourself to me with the promise of doing whatever I wanted, for however long I wanted."

His anger passing, he supposed it wasn't _too_ big a deal, and offering Saizo a warm smile, Rokuro bent up to lay a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Happy Birthday."

A wide smile broke out on Saizo's face, before he pulled Rokuro in tighter and closed his eyes. They would both fall asleep feeling loved, smiles adorning their peaceful faces.

 **A/N: Okay so that was probably really weird, not gonna lie, probably felt forced, too. Honestly, I find that there isn't much stuff on this couple, and it's like, why? Personally, these two are so adorable but also really easy to see, since Saizo and Rokuro seem to respect each other so much in the anime/manga. And, I mean, Saizo is obviously curious about our favorite page, so really? Why not guys? But, anyway, I actually don't know when Saizo's birthday is, so idk if it's today, doubt it, just pretend it is. Or you know, since this is fiction, assume this is taking place on his actual birthday. Oh and the "courtyard" is what I meant by the front part of the grounds/the part of the manor facing the gates.**

 **All you lovelies are welcome to ask me any questions you have, in the comments, or with a pm if you have an account. Hope you enjoyed. Apologies for mistakes and/or OOC-ness. Reviews are extremely appreciated. Hopefully, I've taken out enough to satisfy the Content Guidlines.**


End file.
